


Gunshot

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [75]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Skyfall References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: M improves her aim.





	Gunshot

She held the gun out, finger on the trigger, and took aim.

She squeezed the trigger.

Six gunshots rang out.

One hit the target.

“I’m still a lousy shot.”

“That’s why we’re here. To improve that.”

Olivia snorted.

“Put in a new clip.”

He stepped closer, his chest against her back. He placed one hand on her stomach, the other curling around her hand holding the gun.

Heat suffused her body.

“How is this supposed to help?”

“Trust me.”

They squeezed the trigger.

Six bullets hit the target.

“Do you use this technique on everyone, 007?”

“No. Just you, M.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do not be surprised if a proper-length fic of this idea surfaces in the future.


End file.
